


Side-Stepping The Issue

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Between Heaven Or Hell [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: A New Start, Gen, Off To The Afterlife, Post-Challenge, Tim's Wallet, acceptance of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: With the Guardian's death, a deal is completed.





	Side-Stepping The Issue

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS for ep. 3 of ETN 4!!

The two men depart for the Lounge, and she smiles.

_Now…to collect my soul._

Putting aside Garuda’s mask, Kali lowers herself to one knee by the corpse of the former Con Man.

_Never make deals with demons._

“-Did you get my wallet back?”

“ _That_ is the first question you ask”.

...He seems to remember where he is.

“S*”

“Oh don’t look so disappointed. You’ll get to spend all of eternity with me”.

“But Chia-“

“- _No_ , you don’t get to say goodbye”.

Her hand tightens around his.

A transparent smoke arises from the point of contact.

Although he may seem whole, he is still very much lifeless.

“I can’t even revenge-steal it from Destorm?”

“…If I didn’t know better, I would say that someone is obsessed”.

You know?

_I thought I was gonna go to Hell._

_-Maybe Heaven, but I’m a Con Man…soooo…_

He winces internally.

Yeeeaahh…Not lookin’ so hot.

...

-Instead, he gets snatched up by a Blue Boo.

Her fingernails are practically glued to his arm as she leads him out of the exhibit.

Shooting him side-glances every so often to make sure that he’s not planning on paying the Villain a little visit.

No idea where they’re heading…

_Can’t be much worse than this so-called 'Purgatory'._

Lights flash, and a spot on the distant hill flickers.

“Welcome to my home”.

And then they go in.

(Good thing he made friends with a Goddess).

**Author's Note:**

> The wallet references...I couldn't resist. XD
> 
> Seriously though, Tim was an amazing character and he will be painfully missed...but I also liked Destorm, and I felt like he deserved to win after Gabbie, Tana, AND Colleen (and maybe Joey) ganged up on him for so long about the stupid money. Yes, he shouldn't have lied, and yes, he's been shady in the past. But there are still plenty of episodes to go and really, who wants to admit that they basically qualify for death?
> 
> This is just my opinion (and it's looking like I might be one of the only ones who think this way), and I know I'm gonna get hate, but I'm still gonna say it anyway. And I'm gonna keep saying it forever.


End file.
